I don't care what they say, I'm loving you anyway
by xX-Natasja-Xx
Summary: Re-post, original name I don't care.: When Derek chose Addison instead of Meredith, she moved on with her life. What will happen when her friends find out that she is in love with Mark? and how will Derek act? I suck at summary's so just read and review. 4-shot. LAST CHAPTER IS UP.
1. Chapter 1

[Geef tekst op]

**I don't care what they say, I'm loving you anyway. **

**Disclaimer:** don't own the characters, show, writer of the show or the actors, wish I did though!  
**Lyrics **= Delta Goodrem – I don't care  
**Edited at**: 20-10-2012

**A/N:** A short story about Meredith and Mark.  
I had posted this fanfiction before but I needed to rewrite it 'cuz the grammar sucked a lot.  
Hope it's better this time :) please enjoy reading and leave a review on it behind :) tnx  
**My native language is Dutch, so don't blame me for any grammatical mistakes. ****=)**

4 shot :)

**xX-natasja-Xx**

_That boy is working you, be careful what you do,  
They say he's nothing but trouble with an attitude  
Well, meaning interventions,  
my friends with good intentions,  
Say, "if you don't walk away, girl, you must be crazy"_

(Intro)  
It has been 1,5 year since Derek chose Addison over Meredith, when he needed to pick one of the both of them.  
It had been a hard decision for him but he wanted the change to fix things with Addison because he knew that she wasn't the only one who was wrong back in NY.  
He was the one who never had time for her anymore, the person who always was too busy with work and his friends. They had their problems back then but he decided to ignore it at that time.

Addison and Derek tried to fix things for two months, but things didn't work out the way they both wanted and they decided to break up and go for the divorce.

The next three months after that Derek tried to get Meredith back, but she was completely done with him 'cuz he hurt her, he left her, lied to her so she made it clear to him that she never could trust him again after all the things he had done to her, and she didn't liked it to be a second choice. They talked it trough and they decided to try to be just friends.

Mark came to Seattle six weeks after Derek chose Addison, and he and Derek managed to talk to each other and Derek forgave him for the fact that he slept with his wife. The both of them were doing their best to be friends again.

_They don't see through these eyes,  
they don't feel with this heart,  
They don't know what it's like, oh, oh, oh  
They're not kissing your lips,  
they're not touching like this,  
I feel the passion and the fire ignite me_

"Just tell me, who is the person you are sleeping with" Christina begged Meredith for the 6th time today

Meredith rolled her eyes at this question, like she did before "Who says I'm sleeping with someone?" Meredith asked Christina with a grin on her face

Christina rolled her eyes back at Meredith "because it is all written over your face, you have this sex look on your face" she said "Just tell me already who it is" she begged again

Meredith looked down at the table before her, to her glass filled with orange jus "Mark" she softly muttered. Just as she mentioned his name a small smile appeared on her face.

"Mark?" Christina asked her with her shock, not believing that Meredith just told her that she had sex with Mark, a big manwhore . "You must have lost your mind here Hun, seriously why on earth would you sleep with Mark? He's a first class manwhore. I would have thought that you wouldn't know better after Derek but Mark? How on earth could you do that?" She asked her best friend with a mas tone. After Derek she had to pick up all the pieces that had to be her best friend, it took quite some time before Meredith became herself again.

Meredith was disappointed by Cristina's reaction, she had wished for a better one. "He's changed Cristina, and it has become more than about sex, he's really not like you all think he is… and I think I love him" she told Christina while she was trying to hold back some tears that she could feel in her eyes. She really did love Mark and she did not like this conversation at all, she already regretting telling it.

"You really think he can change? Seriously are you blind or something? Where were when all the gossip was being told about him sleeping around? Or when he slipped into one call rooms every time with all those different woman's.. you are just one of many he sleeps with.  
Everyone can see that he is flirting with every woman he sees. Don't come running to me when you find out that he cheats on you just as he did with Addison and they were together for three months. Mark is a real manwhore and a big ass, I suggest you leave him before it is too late" Cristina said " Oh yeah you aren't in a relationship so you can't leave him" Christina added sarcastic not noticing she was hurting her best friend with this.

"Cristina" Meredith started while she was getting really mad at her best friend "Mark really changed! And he won't do that to me, he promised that to me and I believe him. I love him so stop with this crap you are talking, you can't change anything about it. You are my friend, you are supposed to support me with any choice I make, even when you don't like him. That is what friends are supposed to do they stick together" Meredith said while she still tried to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Love him? You really went nuts" Christina said while she stood up "I think you need a shrink, maybe you will act normal after talking with one, because now I can't see my best friend in you" and with that said, she walked away leaving Meredith sitting there alone with her glass of juice.

Meredith watched her friend leaving the canteen, being pissed off at Meredith for being in love. At least that was the way Meredith saw it.. She quickly got up because she noticed that the tears made their way out of her eye corners. She went to the hallway and searched for the nearest one-call room and she run in.. and fell down on the bed, her face onto the pillow and she just let her tears stream.

_I don't care what they say,  
I don't care what they do,  
They can lock me up forever,  
try to stop me loving you  
They tried to keep Romeo and Juliet apart,  
Babe, it doesn't matter what they say,  
I only listen to my heart_

Mark was standing at the nurses' station as heard some footsteps in the hallway, when he looked up he saw Christina rushing out of the canteen, she looked angry to him. He watched her heading towards the stairs and he wondered why she looked so mad.  
He continued to read the file on the computer like he was doing before. It didn't take long before he heard another pair off footsteps in the hallway, only this one's seemed to be running.  
He looked up from the computer for the second time in 5 minutes, just to see Meredith run there, she looked up sad about something and he figured out that she had some words with Christina, since she passed by with an angry look before. Meredith headed into a one-call room.

Mark shut down the file he was reading and he walked over the one-call room, happy to find it unlocked. He opened the door and when he walked in he saw her laying on the bed, sobbing. She cried loudly and his heart broke at that moment. He loved this woman and it hurt him to see her so sad. He sat down next to her onto the bed, she sat up and he pulled her into a hug "What happened?" he asked her while he placed a comforting kiss on the top of her head.

"I.. I told her… about us" Meredith said, taking a deep breath. She had trouble to breath at that moment, she was just so upset

"It is okay, tell me later, just try to breath for me now" Mark said as he pulled her closer to him, he wanted her to know that he was there for her.

Meredith listened to what Mark said and she took a deep breath and slowly breathed out again. She continued doing this a couple times before she finally calmed down a little again.

Mark squeezed her hand and he kissed her on the forehead "that's my girl" he said to her and he smiled a comforting smile at her

"Now tell me what happened Hun" Mark said as he looked into her green still teary eyes

Meredith placed her head on his shoulder and she felt him putting his arm around her.  
"I can't hide anything from Christina you know that, you also know that I'm the worst liar ever.." Meredith started while she wiped away some tears and then she continued to tell the whole story about the conversation she had with Christina.

"So you told her we have something together?" Mark asked and seemed a little nervous about that.

"Yeah" Meredith said softly, scared that he would be mad about that "are you mad at me now?" she asked looking up at him.

Mark looked up at Meredith her brightly green eyes before placing a soft kiss on her lips "no I'm not mad Mer, it is just that I wanted to keep it between us for what longer, you know what they say about me and my past but I need you to know that you changed my life you fixed me when I was broken and you need to know that I have never said this to someone before but I love you" He said and he kissed her again at her sweet soft lips.

"I don't care what they say, I love you too" Meredith said as she kissed him back and soon their tongues were playing a wild game with each other.

_I don't care what they do,  
nothing's gonna stop me loving you,  
I don't care what they say,  
I'm gonna love you anyway_

(Meanwhile.)

Christina just stove out of the canteen and she run up the stairs to the second floor.  
As she arrived there she bumped into someone "crap" she muttered before looking up to the person she bumped into.

"where is the fire?" Derek asked her while he was picking up his papers that fell on the floor, and he smiled at Christina.

"Nowhere!" Christina said "do you have a surgery right now were I can scrub into? I need to cut someone open" she said pissed off while she looked at Derek with a serious look on her face

"is everything okay?" Derek asked her while he picked the last file up from the ground. He could notice she had something else on her mind.

"why are you even asking, it's not that we are friends aren't we?" Christina said sarcastically, she made him very clear in the past that she did not like him for messing up Meredith.

Derek looked weird at Christina who was walking away from him at the moment" okay strange" he said to himself before he walked away to the nurses' station.  
As he arrived there, he just saw Mark slipping into a one-call room. He was wondering to himself what woman he was sleeping with this time.. he started to read the file about a woman he had a surgery on later this day. When he finished reading it he heard the door of the one-call room open and he looked up, curious to know who Mark was sleeping with.  
When Meredith came out of the room his stomach turned around, when Mark came out after her he got pissed. He was still in love with Meredith and he didn't want to see her with anyone else! And certainly not with Mark.

He watched Mark and Meredith talk for a moment and noticed that Mark put his hand on her back and giving Meredith a kiss on her lips. His stomach turned around another time and before he noticed he hit Mark in the face, and when Mark fell he started hitting him.. The anger took over

"Derek stop" Meredith yelled as she jumped between him and doing so she got Derek her fist in her face "Derek stop" she cried desperate while she rubbed her painful cheek.

Mark hadn't seen the punches coming so he didn't have time to react at it, he couldn't protect himself from Derek because of that. when Derek punched Meredith he got really angry, because hitting him was one thing but hitting Meredith, that is the thing what really pissed him of.  
He kicked Derek back against his knees so he fell down too which gave Mark the time and space to get up from the floor. The getting up really hurt him, but he didn't want Meredith to see.  
He took Meredith in his arms, comforting her. He watched her cheek, that turned blue and he gave her a kiss on the lips, not caring about anyone anymore. "I'm sorry I got you in this mess Mer" he said to her before turning to Derek.

**To be continued soon!  
Hope you like the first chapter!  
Please review .**

My native language is Dutch, so don't blame me for any grammatical mistakes. =) 


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't care what they say, I'm loving you anyway  
. **  
**A/N:** noticed some mistakes in the previous chapter, my mistake.  
Here is the new one, please let me know your opinion on it, so review

**xX-natasja-Xx**

_"Derek stop" Meredith yelled as she jumped between him and doing so she got Derek her fist in her face "Derek stop" she cried desperate while she rubbed her painful cheek._

_Mark hadn't seen the punches coming so he didn't have time to react at it, he couldn't protect himself from Derek because of that. when Derek punched Meredith he got really angry, because hitting him was one thing but hitting Meredith, that is the thing what really pissed him of.  
He kicked Derek back against his knees so he fell down too which gave Mark the time and space to get up from the floor. The getting up really hurt him, but he didn't want Meredith to see.  
He took Meredith in his arms, comforting her. He watched her cheek, that turned blue and he gave her a kiss on the lips, not caring about anyone anymore. "I'm sorry I got you in this mess Mer" he said to her before turning to Derek._

"not your fault" Meredith whispered back while the tears were forming in her eyes, again today.

Derek looked with regret in his eyes at Meredith "I'm sorry Mer, I didn't mean to punch you, are you okay?" he asked her while he shared a mad look at Mark.

"no I am not okay please go away and keep your nose out of my life! And stay away from Mark too!" Meredith said angrily and she grabbed Mark his hand in hers.

"Mer .." Derek tried but he got cut off by Meredith before he could finish his sayings

Meredith took a step forward to Derek "don't Mer me! You don't have the right to anymore" she almost yelled while she shot a mad glare at Derek

Derek took a look at Meredith and then at Mark "and he does?" he asked hurt by the fact that Mark stole away another 'girlfriend' from him

"Yes he can! Derek face the fact that we aren't together anymore , you messed it up for yourself so do not blame me on this, and learn to live with the fact that I am with Mark now and not with you" Meredith said knowing that this was going to hurt him, but she had too because she wanted Derek to let her live her own life and also to let Mark know that she would choose him over Derek.

"You" Derek said to Mark "first Addison and now Meredith, I tell you leave her alone! She isn't going to be one of your victims like all those other girls" Derek said and he wanted to hit Mark again but Meredith stopped him before he could. She turned him, so that he was facing her and she looked in his blue eyes but they didn't have any effect on her anymore.

"Derek now stop with this nonsense you are talking, I'm not a victim off Mark, I love him and we have been together for months now, so stop this crap, you cannot blame him for your mistakes" Meredith told him and with this said to him she walked away, with mark to search for an empty hospital room so she could stitch up Mark's face and fist.

_Your body feels so right, laying by my side,  
And if the world should end tonight, baby, I'd be satisfied  
I know you're a better man, I'm sorry they don't understand,  
You make me feel like I, like I never felt before_

Later that evening Meredith returned home and she was in bed, she had a huge fight with Izzy that evening, and George was ignoring her to. Some people in the hospital had seen the fight between her, Derek and Mark. Not that they really knew what it was about but of course most nurses and other staff started to make up their own story's.

Izzy and George had spoken to Christina, who told them about Her and Mark. Izzy was mad because mark was a manwhore or at least they all thought so about him. She was afraid that Meredith would get hurt again by another man. But Meredith got the impression that she was jealous of her.. like she also was when Meredith was with Derek.  
George didn't like to pick any sides but he chose that Mark was no good for Meredith , so he chose for Izzy's side.. none of them listened to what Meredith had to say.

Meredith had took a long hot bath before she went to her bed, she was still sad about how her day went. She didn't like it at all.  
An hour later she still wasn't asleep when she heard he front door of the house open and being closed again. Since Izzy and George both were in the house she figured that just one of them left the house to go to the Emerald city Bar.  
Then she heard someone at the stairs, then her bedroom door opened, she closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. She did not want to speak to Izzy or George at that moment.

Mark walked quietly into her bedroom, it was not the first time he was here so he easily could find his way over to her bed, he looked at her figure in the bed she seemed asleep to him.  
He crawled into the bed and he kissed her on her hair "goodnight babe" he softly said whispering to her, a little disappointed that she was asleep already. He snuggled close to her and wrapped his arm around her reaching for her hand to hold.

Meredith in mean time was glad that it was Mark who entered the room. She turned on the switch of the bedside lamp and she turned around to face Mark "I'm glad you are here" she said with a smile and she kissed him onto his lips while looking into his beautiful eyes.

Mark was surprised she was still awake, and he smiled at her. "and I'm glad you are still awake" he said as he returned her kiss. But her red and puffy eyes didn't go unnoticed "what's wrong babe, I can see you have been crying" he asked her as he put his arm around her and stroke her back.  
"your cheek is really bleu, he said touching it softly not wanting to hurt her "that looks very painful" he said.

"Yeah it is, but I can handle it" she said with a weak smile "and I'm fine" she said as answer to his first question.

Mark noticed that her smile wasn't a real smile but more a forced one, he also knew that her I'm fine answer mostly meant that she wasn't "I know you longer than today babe, I know you are not fine.. is it Derek? Or is it me?" he asked, a bit afraid because after all this was his mess.

"No its not you or Derek, it is just" she sighed " they are all being so mean about us, I don't see the point why they have to do this mean" Meredith said as she looked up at her boyfriend

Mark gave her a kiss on her lips which taste still a little bit salty from her tears earlier that evening "it's my past Mer, but I hope you trust me when I tell you that I really have changed, I love you Mer! You really fixed me when I was broken, and you learned me what love is, but if you want to quit with us because of your friends I would understand that" Mark said to Meredith

Meredith looked at Mark and then she gave him a kiss on his lips "I trust you Mark, and I really don't want to leave you, I hate it what they say, but I don't care about that anymore, I've been thinking the last days and I really want to spend my life with you, I don't care what they say, they don't know you the way I know you, and they don't feel with my heart, no Mark I won't leave you because of them" Meredith answered as she kissed him again on his soft lips and she was happy that he was there with her.

Mark kissed her hungrily back and started pulling of the top of her pj's and kissed a trail to the top of her pj pants before pulling it off, taking her panty off at the same time.  
Soon he is naked too and were they making hot and steamy love to each other.

At that moment he really needed her, and she needed him. What he didn't say was that he was still hurt by the fight with Derek.

_I don't care what they say,  
I don't care what they do,  
They can lock me up forever,  
try to stop me loving you  
They tried to keep Romeo and Juliet apart,  
Babe, it doesn't matter what they say,  
I only listen to my heart_

When Meredith woke up the next morning she turned around to face Mark, she noticed that he still was in a deep sleep. She looked at her alarm, she had still two hours before she had to go to work.  
She decided to get up anyway, she started with a long bath, then she got dressed and she went to the kitchen.

When she arrived in the kitchen George and Izzy were already sitting there. She got herself a mug of milk and a sandwich with cheese. She sat down on a chair at the table and she got the paper.  
Ignoring her housemates in her actions until she heard them whispering "what is your problem?" she asked rudely, wanting to be done with these fights.

Izzy and George both looked up at her, but they just ignored her question and didn't answer on it.

"Seriously what are you childish" she started "I can tell you one thing, you can think about me dating Mark what you want! But I love him and he loves me, he has changed so I don't care about what you say, you don't see through my eyes, you don't feel with this heart, and after all you don't know him in the way I do, you only knew him because of the rumors you have heard! Stop talking about us and stop ignoring me" she said almost yelling at them "and by the way I haven't been an angel to, I used to sleep with everyone else too" she wiped away some tears that were escaping their eyes at that moment.

Izzy looked shocked at Meredith at that moment, she never had expected this from Meredith and she didn't really knew how she should react at It "I have to go" she quickly said before getting up and walking away, not sure what to do or say

"Yeah me too" George quickly said before getting up "ow Mer" He looked at her

"Yes?" Meredith replied wondering what was coming next

"I think I can try to like him for you" he quickly said and he hugged her "I mean if you are serious about this, I can give him a change" he said before walking out of the room.

"Thanks" Meredith said before she turned back to the paper that she was reading.

_Oh, oh, nobody can tell me how to feel,  
Oh, oh, nobody can show me what is real  
Oh, oh, words can't change what I know it's true,  
Oh, oh, nothing's gonna stop me loving you_

Meredith just arrived work a hour ago, as her cellphone went off.  
Normally she didn't take personal calls when she was working, but since it was Mark she decided to pick up her phone. "Hey Mark" she said with a smile

"Mer… babe" Mark started to speak on the other side of the phone line, but he had difficulties to breath. This morning he woke up from the pain in his side, he couldn't breathe well and knew for sure there was something wrong. He already had pain in his side since yesterday but he just thought it were some bruise from the fight, so he didn't mention it.

When Meredith heard his voice she immediately knew that someone was wrong "mark, whats wrong?" she asked worried

"I… I …. I can't… Breath" Mark answered while he was doing his best to breath

**To be continued soon!  
Hope you like the 2****nd**** chapter.. still 2 more to come =)  
Please read and review**


	3. Chapter 3

[Geef tekst op]

**I don't care what they say, I'm loving you anyway. **  
**A/N:** I'm a bit disappointed, two chapters, much hits on it and not even one review..  
Anyways, here is the third chapter. Enjoy.

**xX-natasja-Xx**

"_mark, whats wrong?" she asked worried  
"I… I …. I can't… Breath" Mark answered while he was doing his best to breath_

Meredith started stressing and was pacing around in the room "I'll come home right away.. try to breath for me!" she said all stressed and she closed the phone without saying goodbye to him.  
Then she quickly run away to search for Dr. Bailey. When she finally found Dr. Bailey she tried to be calm and slowly walked towards her. "Dr. Bailey?" she called her sounding as professional as she could be at that moment

Dr. Bailey looked up from her chart to see her intern standing in front of her "what is it Grey, let it be something worth disturbing my precious time" She answered quite annoyed to be disturbed by a intern again.

"I need to go to Mark, I want you to come with me please" Meredith blurted out, she didn't know what was wrong with Mark, but she could tell that there was something very wrong with him. She never heard him so helpless. She didn't notice that she started to cry a bit again.

Bailey raised an eyebrow at Meredith "And what is the reason? You can't just come here and tell me you need me to go with you to Mark without a good reason" she said quite confused

"He just called me.. he can't breathe, I don't know what's wrong but I know it's not good" Meredith said as she wiped away the tears.

Bailey looked at her intern standing in front of her, and she could see the tears in Meredith her eyes. "I suppose I have to trust you on this, so I will come with you. You know where he lives?" she asked her intern, not sure what really was going on

Meredith looked at Miranda, happy that she believed her and would come with her. "He is at my house" she softly said, quite ashamed that she had to find out this way that they were romantically involved with each other.

Bailey just nodded and she started to make some phone call's while they walked towards the main entrance of the hospital. "I got us an ambulance, because if Mark really has trouble breathing we need to get him here" she said, it didn't take long for the ambulance to arrive and they got in.

Bailey looked at Meredith "can I ask what Mark is doing at your place?" she asked still confused about what was going on with her interns and their bosses. "and what happened to your cheek, it's all swollen and bleu"

Meredith started to blush a little "he is at my house because we are kind of together" she quickly said afraid that bailey also would disapprove their relationship like everyone else. "and what happened to my cheek and probably to Mark is Derek.. He saw me and Mark together yesterday.. it is just all a mess at the moment" she cried she just had to get her story out "I told Christina that I was dating Mark, we kept it a secret for months I just wanted to tell someone. But she got mad, I was sad and Mark comforted me, Derek saw us and started to hit Mark, then I stopped them but he accidentally hit me." She couldn't believe that she just told Bailey everything, but since all her friends were mad at her for loving Mark she just had to tell someone.

Bailey was a little surprised about Meredith opening up to her, this girl who always kept all her problems for herself. She knew Meredith had always had a hard and difficult live, that was a thing she learned in the past already. At the same time she couldn't understand how she and mark started a relationship because he was all known in the hospital as an manwhore. She wondered what was going on with the interns this year and the thing to date their bosses.  
First Meredith with Derek, now with Mark. Christina with Burke, Alex and Addison, George and Calllie. "Oh, okay" Bailey said not sure how to react.

As they arrived at Meredith her house they all got out of the ambulance and Meredith opened the front door and they walked into the house, she first searched in the living room to look for Mark there, but when she didn't see him she run up the stairs with Bailey behind her.  
As she arrived at the first floor of the house she walked over to her bedroom and opened the door and walked in. first thing she noticed was Mark laying there on the bed breathing heavily and she could see the pain on his face. Her heart broke at this moment and she started to cry while she walked over to him and giving him a quick kiss "I'm so sorry" Meredith said, regretting that she left the house that day

Mark looked up at Meredith "Not… your.. fault" he said while he groaned from the pain he was having

Bailey walked over to Mark and she started to listen to his lungs while Meredith sat down next to him and she held his hand. When Bailey finished listening to Mark his lungs she just said that she had to get something from the ambulance and with that she walked away leaving the two of them alone for a moment

"What happened?" Meredith asked worried as she looked at him.

"I just woke up… couldn't breathe.." he started to say with pauses between the words he was saying "Called you.. hurt…." he said hoping she could understand what he was saying

"I'm so sorry babe" Meredith said as she wiped away a tear from the corner of her eyes, it was hurting her to see him like this and at this moment she knew she really loved him so much, and she knew for sure she wanted to spent the rest of her life with him whatever every one said about him

Mark looked Meredith in the eyes "this is… not your fault" he heavily breathed and he picked up her hand in his and started stroking hers, trying to comfort her

Meredith laid her hand on top of his "it is my fault, If I hadn't told Christina about us, Derek wouldn't have known, and then nothing like this happened" she said looking down, feeling guilty.  
"How is your first and forehead? Are they still hurting much?" she asked as she gave a soft kiss on his hurt hand.

Mark nodded "yeah… it does.. but Mer… don't blame y.." mark was saying before he tried to breathe again "…yourself.. it isn't.. your fault.. my ribs were… hurting since yesterd.. ay.." he said breathless

Meredith was just about to answer when bailey walked back into the room, with the two man from the ambulance and they were holding a brancard and oxygen. Bailey placed the oxygen mask on Mark his face so he could breathe better for now and the two man placed him on the brancard before they headed back to the hospital

_They don't see through these eyes  
They don't feel with this heart  
They don't know what it's like, oh, oh, oh  
They're not kissing your lips  
They're not touching like this  
I feel the passion and the fire ignite me_

When the ambulance had arrived back at the hospital, they brought Mark to a hospital room.  
During the drive to the hospital Meredith never let go of Mark his hand. Even when they were bringing him to the hospital room they never let go of each other's hand.  
When Mark got transferred from the brancard to the hospital bed she let go of his hand for the first time.

Bailey immediately started to make some phone calls, and before Meredith knew it the room was empty again. They took Mark to take some x-rays. Bailey had told Meredith that she suspected a pneumothorax at Mark his left lung.

It took 30 minutes before Bailey came back with Mark into the room. These 30 minutes seemed to last hours for Meredith. She was glad that he was back with her again.

Bailey looked at Meredith "Mark has indeed a pneumothorax on the left side, I'm going to get some things for the drain that I will place. Can you page Callie for me?" she asked before she walked away.

Meredith did what Bailey asked her to do and she paged Callie, after that she sat down into the chair standing next to the bed from mark. She looked up at him and she grabbed his hand.  
Mark was almost asleep, the effect from the oxygen and the pain. She just looked at him, neither of them said a word. After a couple minutes Meredith put her head on his right shoulder and they just lay there waiting for Bailey and Callie to come.. Holding each other all the time.

After 10 minutes Miranda and Callie walked into the room together, causing Meredith to sit straight up again. Miranda had told Callie already who their patient was and what he had. She hadn't told her about Meredith and Mark yet.  
"Mark, we are going to put a drain in your left lung, since it collapsed. After that we need to take a new x-ray to see if the drain is placed correctly. I know you know the procedure" Callie said with a gently smile.

"I know.. but be easy with… with the scars" Mark said worried about the scar he would get.  
He trusted Meredith when she stitched up his face and hand the day before but he didn't really know how good Callie was with stitching

Callie just nodded and Meredith took off his mask and gave him a sweet and loving kiss on his lips. Then she placed back the mask and grabbed his hand in hers and she started to stroke it

Bailey walked towards Mark "you are getting some morphine for the pain" she said as she gave him the morphine. After having waited for a couple minutes she started cleaning his skin at the left side of his body. When she finished she looked at Mark "I'm going to make the incision now, you can feel this for a moment" she said and she asked for the scalpel which Callie handed to her.  
Bailey took the scalpel from her and she started to make a small incision, at the same time she could feel Mark shift and she felt bad for him. After she finished making the incision she handed back the scalpel at Callie who handed her the drain now.

Bailey placed the drain into his lung and at the same time Meredith looked at Mark and he looked her at the same time, and she could see the pain in his eye and she kissed his hand another time while tears were escaping her eyes, she hated to see him this way.

Mark saw the tears coming from Meredith her eyes and he felt bad that she had to see him like this. He moved his hand to her eyes and wiped away the tears before placing a kiss on her hand. He hoped that bailey was done soon.

"I'm done "Bailey said after placing the last stitch to keep the drain on its place "Callie will take you to take the x-ray to see if the drain is on the right place and I have to go to surgery now, but I will come back to check on you after the surgery" she said while she looked at mark, after saying that she turned to face Meredith "I will make sure with Webber, before I go into surgery, that you get the day off" she smiled a reassuring smile at Meredith. "In the last hour she noticed that Meredith really loved Mark, and that they weren't just a fling. She also noticed the way Mark comforted her, while he was the one hurt. She was happy that Meredith finally found someone who really loved her after Derek. She could see in Mark his eyes that he really loved her too.

"Thank you" Meredith said while looking up from Mark to Bailey.

Callie had taken Mark to the x-ray and when they came back, Meredith was happy to hear that the drain was placed correctly "are you okay?" Meredith asked Mark while she looked at him

"I've felt better" Mark said with a weak smile "but yeah I'm …..okay because…. you are here" he said with a cocky smile while he looked at her beautiful green eyes and he squeezed her hand.

Meredith smiled at him and she pulled off his oxygen mask before placing a kiss on his lips "go rest a little bit" Meredith said with a look on her face, that told him that it wasn't a suggestion and she placed back the oxygen mask because mark still had some trouble breathing.

"that's probably a….. good idea" mark said and he closed his eyes.

_I don't care what they say  
I don't care what they do  
They can lock me up forever  
Try to stop me loving you  
They tried to keep Romeo and Juliet apart  
Babe, it doesn't matter what they say  
I only listen to my heart_

Two days later.

Mark his drain had been removed later the same day. He was kept at the hospital another day to make sure he really was okay. A day ago he was released and he went with Meredith to her house

Mark was asleep in Meredith her bed as she walked into the room. She took a look at his face that seemed to be asleep peaceful, before she quietly placed a plate with toast and a cup of milk on the nightstand beside him. She kissed him quickly on his forehead, trying not to wake him up.  
After that she left the room quickly and she hurried for work, she already was too late since she burned the toast twice.

When she arrived at the hospital she quickly went to the locker room to get changed.  
She expected to find it all empty, but to her surprise Callie also was getting dressed into her work clothing.

"hi Meredith" Callie said with a smile "how is Mark? I've noticed that you are really close friends, there is a rumor between you two" she asked and said with a friendly smile

"Hi Callie" Meredith said with a smile "he is doing better, although he still has lots of pain with thanks to that ass of a Derek." She said with a bitter tone ,she was still pissed off at him for doing this to Mark. "And actually are we a couple, so I suppose the rumor is true." she said shy.

"I'm happy for you guys I know everyone is against it but I know Mark and he is really nice although he doesn't show it that too well" she said with a giggle "and why do you blame Derek on this?" she asked confused not knowing about the fight

"Because Derek fought with Mark when he noticed that there was something going on between us. He even hit me which caused my bruised cheek, Mark his pneumothorax was his fault and a bit mine I suppose. I don't blame only Derek for this mess, but also myself because I told Christina that we were together." She said rambling she still felt really bad about the whole situation.

"ah now I understand why you are mad at Derek" Callie said with a smirk

Meredith looked at her watch "crap I am so too late" she said as she looked at Callie "Bailey will kill me for this"

Callie smiled at Meredith "Maybe it's a good thing then that you are with me today and since I am also late I won't make a point of it" she said with a smile

Meredith smiled back at her and they started to walk towards their first patient, a man who had an open bone fracture that needed to be fixed into surgery

later in the canteen.  
  
"how did you meet Mark?" Callie asked while she took a nip of her soup "I know you met in the hospital but how did you became a couple?" she asked curious to find out because Mark never told her a thing about them being together or being friends.

Meredith smiled and she took a sip of her energy drank "it was 6 months ago that I was at Joe's drinking some tequila, of course, and I was a little very drunk" she laughed "and Mark came in there and sat down next to me and started hitting on me. just for the sex though and I hadn't have sex for a long time so I went with him to his hotel room and for 2 months we slept a lot together we used each other only for sex until I found out that I was falling in love with Mark"

she said as she took another sip "I also found out that he wasn't sleeping with other girls anymore so I asked him if we were a couple and he said that we could be one if I wanted to and of course I wanted too and since that day we started dating and stuff and now 4 months later.. or actually 6 months total, I told Christina and she told the whole hospital" Meredith rambling finished her story

"wow you turned mark in a real man instead of manwhore great job" Callie said while she laughed

"I wasn't a better person either, I suppose I slept with just as many man as he with woman, I think we fixed each other" she laughed "how do you know the real mark?" Meredith asked Callie in return

"I was sleeping with him when he just arrived in Seattle, we both could need a friend so we became good friends and yeah I believe he is the only real friend I have here besides Addison" Callie said smiling

"Now you have me as friend now too" Meredith said to her with a smile "only if you want to of course but I could need a friend who isn't mad at me for dating Mark" she quickly added

"I would love to be friends" Callie answered her with a smile

_I don't care what they say  
I don't care what they do  
They can lock me up forever  
Try to stop me loving you  
They tried to keep Romeo and Juliet apart  
Babe, it doesn't matter what they say  
I only listen to my heart_

**To be continued soon!  
Hope you like the 3rd chapter.. still 1 more to come =)  
Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't care what they say, I'm loving you anyway. **  
**A/N:** Yay one review! Thank you =) Here is the last chapter! Please like it.

**xX-natasja-Xx**

(three months later)

Christina still didn't really accept the relationship between Mark and Meredith, but she could live with it as long as Meredith was happy with him.  
Derek still was mad at them and he didn't really speak to one of them anymore.. he did say his apologies to Mark though. Meredith guessed that he only was acting that way because Meredith wanted to be with Mark and not with him  
Alex did tell Meredith that he didn't care about who she was dating, but he would not be there again to pick up all the pieces. Just like he had done after Derek  
George and Izzy go to know the real mark, since he lived most of the time at her place. And they accepted their relationship. Secretly they were still a bit afraid that he would cheat on her.

Meredith was changing in the locker room from her scrub clothes into her street clothes as Mark was coming towards her "hey Hun" he said as he gave her a kiss

"Hey sweetie" Meredith said and she returned the kiss and deepened it as she wrapped her arms around him. After a moment when they both needed some fresh air she let him go

"so are ready for dinner?" he asked Meredith as he looked at her

"You really think I will go out in these clothes?" Meredith asked him as she looked weird at her normal jeans and a t shirt.

" I think we both need to get changed" Mark said with a laugh "this restaurant is pretty expensive so yeah it would be a better idea to change, if we want them to let us in" he smirked and they started walking together to his car "luckily we only have to go to one house, so that doesn't have to take too long." Mark smiled

"Yeah it's much easier now you moved in" Meredith laughed "like you were never at my house , you never slept at your hotel room anymore since the day you got the drain" she said

"Yeah I know you can't sleep without me" he teased her as they got in the car and he started to drive to their house.

Meredith laughed "you couldn't sleep without me" she said while she was laughing

After a couple minutes they arrived at her house, they both got in to change clothes, and Mer had to put on some make up.  
As she had finished mark was already downstairs, waiting for her.

she walked into the living room to notice, mark there staring at her "you look beautiful" he said and he kissed her quickly "we need to go if we will be on time at the restaurant for our reservations" Mark said and they left the house to go to the restaurant.  
As they arrived at the restaurant Mark got out of the car and he opened the door for Meredith so she could get out of the car. Then they walked hand in hand to the restaurant and they asked for their places and they sat down.

"it's beautiful here" Meredith said to Mark while she looked around "how did you know about this place?" she asked knowing he wouldn't know this place by himself

"I got a tip from someone" Mark smirked at her

Meredith smiled because she only could remember one person who would tell mark to go to this restaurant "it was Callie wasn't it?" she asked curious

Mark looked surprised " actually it was Addison" he said her while he grabbed her hand and kissed it

"wow, that is a surprise." she said to him a bit confused while she giggled

"Excuse me sir, m'am, what would you like to have tonight?" the waiter asked them as he looked at the couple in front of them

Mark ordered the lobster menu and Meredith took the same and after a couple minutes the waiter brought them their lobster and red wine.  
"enjoy your meal" the waiter said as he walked away after the both of them thanked him.

"it's delicious" Mark smiled "probably the best lobster I ever had"

"I know its damn good" Meredith also smiled while she took another bite of it.

When they both had finished the lobster and their wine the waiter came back again to clean up the table and he looked at Mark "did you want something else sir?" he asked polite

"yeah can you bring in the desert?" Mark asked him with a unnoticed wink

"sure sir, It would be here in a minute" the waiter answered and indeed after a minute he came back with two glasses champagne and he placed them on the table "enjoy the champagne" he said with a smile

"thanks" Mark said as he smiled at Meredith who was looking at the waiter

"thank you" Meredith quickly said before the waiter walked away

Mark raised up his glass and Meredith did the same and they toasted before they took a sip.  
When Meredith took a sip of her champagne she noticed something in her glass, and when she took it out she found a ring in her hand, she looked surprised at Mark who was sitting on his knees by now

"Meredith Ellen Grey, you are the best thing what ever happened in my life, you fixed me when I was broken, you were the light in my dark period and I believe I was the light in your dark period. I believe in the fact that we are made for each other and I would love to marry you whatever our friends say about us. Meredith Ellen Grey will you marry me?" Mark asked as he looked at her, waiting for her answer

Meredith looked at the beautiful ring in her hand and then at Mark "yes" she said "yes of course I will marry you Mark Sloan" she answered his question and she kissed him.

Mark kissed her back and after the kiss he took the ring out of her hand and placed it on her finger, were it belonged.

_don't care what they do  
Nothing's gonna stop me loving you  
I don't care what they say  
I'm gonna love you anyway  
I don't care what they do  
Nothing's gonna stop me loving you  
I don't care what they say  
I'm gonna love you anyway_

(The end)

**Hope you liked the story  
Please review and let me know what you think about it.**


End file.
